


Perfect cure for headaches

by UnknownScribes



Category: The Listener (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Caretaking, Couch Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Much less what possessed me to post it, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, listen I don't know what possessed me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownScribes/pseuds/UnknownScribes
Summary: Toby has a headache, Oz helps him to feel better.
Relationships: Osman Bey/Toby Logan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Perfect cure for headaches

**Author's Note:**

> This looked longer on the site I use. HOWEVER enjoy!! Not Beta'd.  
> Am I the only one to ship em? Or am I just missing the fic?   
> More SVU and Chicago PD fic coming soon!!

Toby paced his apartment trying to stave off the headache he could feel coming on, squeezing his eyes shut as tight as he could, exhaling deeply. He knew it was an effort in vain, but still he tried. He had hardly heard his door open and close, almost didn't hear the footsteps, definitely didn't hear Oz sit on his couch.

"Tobe?" Oz's voice was soft, careful. He must've known, somehow, that he was trying to fight a headache. Toby crossed his apartment and sat down, flopping down on the couch with a small groan. "Headache?" Oz asked, his voice no more than a whisper. Toby gave a small nod as he exhaled deeply once more. Oz lifted him a little, scooting to place his lap beneath Toby's head, pressing careful fingertips into his temples. He was so gentle, so light, that Toby hardly felt his thumbs rubbing circles on his head. 

"Mmm, feels good." Toby mumbled, he was being lulled to sleep from the comfort, his headache beginning to subside. Oz smiled softly, working his hands through Toby's hair, rubbing his neck softly, massaging his head so gingerly. "That's impressive." Toby yawned, hands folded on his stomach, mostly asleep by now. 

"I'm glad." Oz said with a small laugh, grinning. Toby managed a lazy smile back, too tired for anything more, his eyes closed, his breathing calm. "Better?" Oz asked quietly, still rubbing his neck, running his hand down the length of it. Toby barely nodded in response, mumbling a thanks that Oz could hardly understand. Oz chuckled again, dipping forward to kiss his forehead without thinking twice. "Sleep well." He murmured, knowing he wouldn't dare move an inch and bother his friend. Toby mumbled something, rolling to lay on his side, so Oz rubbed small circles on his back, hoping to continue the comfort he'd provided for him. Toby was sound asleep within moments, a small snore from his position. Oz rested against the couch, his hand on Toby's side, and eventually he slipped into sleep himself. Oz jolted awake, causing Toby to jump awake with a tired slurred mumble, his mind racing to catch up with everything, but the pull of sleep was strong.

"What is it?" Toby asked above a yawn, eyes falling shut again as he curled up a little more. Oz ran his hand through Toby's hair again, soothing him almost back to sleep.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, felt like I was falling." He replied with a small laugh, watching him with eyes full of love. Toby barely cracked an eye open to look at him, smiling up at him. He nodded and reached up tiredly, catching Oz by the collar of his jacket, tugging him downward a little. "Yeah?" He asked with a small voice, trying not to bother him, despite the fact he was holding his collar. Toby leaned up, hardly pressing their lips together, a truly lazy kiss exchanged. And once it was over he was back on his side, curled up, mostly asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I might just end up deleting it because I wrote it at like 2 AM and maybe it should never see the light of day.


End file.
